Various dispensing devices have been designed in the past to meet a number of needs. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,104 to M. Degen relates to an attachable bomb dispensing device for use on an aircraft. The device is suspended from a wing and is provided with a housing of aerodynamic shape. The tail end of the housing is provided with an opening for receiving and dispensing one or more bombs during use. The nose end of the device is provided with a selectively positionable cover for controlling the air flow through the interior of the housing and in turn the dispensing of one or more bombs stored therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,332 to P.H. Van Sloan discloses a mine dispensing device for use on a platform. The device is provided with a tubular housing having a closed end and an open end for selectively receiving or dispensing one or more mines stored therein. A pull string is selectively wrapped about each mine as it is received in the opening for storage until discharge. Upon pulling the outer free end of the string one or more stored mines are selectively discharged from the housing in relation to one or more designated target areas. However, none of the aforementioned references whether taken alone or in any combination remotely suggest the improved attachable dispenser of the instant invention. More specifically, the dispenser is generally made up of a tubular housing of aerodynamic shape having a conically shaped nose tip or closed end. The other or open discharge end freely receives one or more elements of predetermined shape for temporarily storing same in the housing means between its ends until one or more stored elements are dispensed in accordance with the invention.
The housing at its open end is provided with diametrically opposed spring means for biasingly retaining each element in the storage chamber until dispensed. To facilitate positive and controlled dispensing of each stored element, the housing is provided with an internal power-driven-feed-screw-advanced propulsion means or pressure plate for abuttingly engaging the innermost stored element in the chamber. The pressure plate is provided with diamtrically opposed outwardly biased lugs that are hingedly mounted for positvely preventing accidental dispensing of the pressure plate when in an extended position during dispenser use. By virtue of the integrated construction of the dispenser, it is readily attachable to a platform as well as it is readily loadable with elements to be selectively dispensed therefrom. Moreover, the improved dispenser is repeatedly useable for launching one or more elements to impact any designated target area during use.